oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
RuptureFarms
Rupture Farms '''is a meat processing company on Oddworld. The now defunct '''RuptureFarms 1029, the company's main factory and the biggest meat processing plant on Oddworld, served as the primary location of the events that transpired in Abe's Oddysee. It was administrated by a high-ranking Glukkon of the Magog Cartel known as Molluck, also the CEO of SoulStorm Brewery 401. Molluck was faced with a dilemma when profits began to fall and the outlook and future of his beloved plant was grim. Since the creatures he used for products were becoming scarce and, in the case of Meeches, extinct, he decided a major move: to feed the slave's of Rupture Farms into the farm itself. Needless to say, this was what began the plan of Abe, a lowly Mudokon first class floor waxer, to escape the factory. Eventually after a long and harsh journey, he managed to shut down RuptureFarms 1029 for good and rescue the slave laborers there. Molluck is presumed dead but his actual status is still unknown. It was originally assumed that the Rupture Farms company ceased to exist following the incident, but later games revealed that smaller branches continue to operate. Once RuptureFarms 1029 was closed, the trains that connected it to FeeCo Depot stopped running, and it was officially announced as 'Out of Service'. Location RuptureFarms 1029 was situated in Eastern Mudos, reasonably close to the Monsaic Lines, Scrabania, Paramonia, Necrum and the Necrum Mines. The surrounding area of the factory, known as the Stockyards, was where all creatures intended to be used for products (Scrabs, Paramites, etc.) were kept in pens. It also served as a large danger zone to any Mudokon trying to flee. After the Stockyards came the 'Free-fire Zone', which was essentially a large stretch of barren land on which many Slig security patrols roamed, to keep Mudokons from escaping. Sligs here also placed Slogs and Slog Huts in order to further prevent escapees. From this location, Oddworld's many moons and stars can be spotted including the, Mudokon Moon. At the far end of this wasteland is a cliff which hangs above the entrance to the Monsaic Lines. Main Factory The exterior of RuptureFarms 1029 was only ever seen briefly, but showed that it was in fact a gigantic building. It seemed to have a main central hub (most probably where most of the action inside the factory took place, and also where the Board Room was located), which sprouts off to many different areas of the factory that can be seen in the distance. The interior appeared to be largely uncared for, as seen in the sheer amount of rust everywhere. It was also an incredibly dangerous location, with factory machinery posing a threat to both Mudukon workers and Slig personnel. As well as the main areas, there were sub-areas known as Zulags which were traveled to by a train-car. Some of these Zulags contained the rooms for Rupture Farms' power supply. In order to prevent Mudokons from escaping a rule was enforced that required all Mudokons in a sector to be terminated (killed) if even one Mudokon was missing. Reactivation Branches of the now struggling corporation managed to stay active after the "Rupture Farms Incident". In the Necrum Mines, several information banners mention a new product from Rupture Farms known as Weenie Babies. Abe remarks to Munch "You know what's in a Mudokon Pop (!)" when commenting that the Glukkon's eat Gabbit eggs – additional confirmation that the item is still in production and that other branches are still in operation (RuptureFarms 1029 was the BIGGEST meat prcessing plant on Oddworld, not the ONLY meat processing plant, which would imply that there are more than one). Gallery File:RuptureFarms billboard.jpg|The billboard that overlooks the Rupture Farms production lines. File:Rupture Farms Cadre.jpg|Artwork for Rupture Farms File:Outskirts.png|The Outskirts of Rupture Farms File:RF CompanyProfile.jpg|The Rupture Farms Company Profile Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' (In flashback) *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' Category:Industrial Locations